memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Soundtrek
' Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Disskussion. Hier gehts zu meiner Benutzerseite. -- 11:57, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Abzeichen 29. Jahrhundert Hallo. Wo sind denn die Abzeichen für das 29. Jahrhundert her? Sind die denn canonisch?--Tobi72 18:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Ich dachte, dass sie canon wären, sind sie sber nicht!--Soundtrek 14:48, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt sind ja die besseren Abzeichen da.--Soundtrek 19:03, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Links auf deiner Benutzerseite Nur ein Tipp: Die Links zu VOY auf deiner Benutzerseite funktionieren nicht. Will dir aber nicht hinenpfuschen.--Tobi72 18:32, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Habe die Links verbessert.--Soundtrek 18:37, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Kein Problem... Aber einfach VOY würde auch funktionieren.--Tobi72 18:39, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sternenflotenränge Mal eine (vielleicht) ganz dumme Frage: Ist es Absicht, dass Du bei Sternenflottenränge immer auch Änderungen vornimmst, die so schlicht Unfug sind, z.B. USS ''Voyager' auf Lieutenant zu verlinken?--Bravomike 12:56, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Nein das ist keine Absicht. Mein Computer hat Mist gebaut und dieser Unfug ist zustande gekommen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Danke für den Hinweis. Habe ich vielleicht noch irgenwelche schwachsinnigen Änderungen durchgeführt? Werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen.--Soundtrek 15:57, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hatte mir schon gedacht, dass das eigentlich keine gute Absicht sein konnte.--Bravomike 17:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Ich hatte Probleme mit dem grafischen Editor.--Soundtrek 09:59, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo! Wenn Du eine Kategorie setzen willst, die es im Moment noch nicht gibt, dann musst Du ihre Einführung erst vorschlagen, normalerweise hier. Allerdings solltest Du bedenken, dass eine unserer Mindestanforderungen ist, dass eine Kategorie mindestens 10 Einträge hat, deswegen weis ich nicht, wie viel Aussichten auf Erfolg der Vorschlag einer Kategorie für Filmkomponisten hätte (die im Übrigen im Singular, also „Kategorie:Filmkomponist“, benannt sein müsste).--Bravomike 12:14, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das war ein dummer Fehler von mir. Jedenfalls vielen Dank für den Hinweis und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Star Trek Komponist einen Artikel bekommt, sodass diese Kategorie nützlich wäre!--Soundtrek 12:38, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bald werde ich diese Kategorie vorschlagen können. 16:10, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bearbeitungsfehler Irgendwie ist bei Dir der Wurm drin, bei jeder Bearbeitung bringt es zum Beispiel alle Listen komplett durcheinander. Nutzt Du noch den Graphischen Editor? Wenn ja, könntest Du bitte darauf verzichten?--Bravomike 16:26, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das tut mir leid. Ich verzichte schon so oft, wie es möglich ist auf den Editor, aber wenn das so ist, dann werde ich ihn bei mir komplett abstellen.-- 16:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke mir jedenfalls, dass es an dem Editor liegt. Dir passiert nämlich regelmäßig so was.--Bravomike 16:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist ja echt blöd!!!Jedenfalls habe ich den graphischen Editor abgestellt. Kannst du mir sagen, ob das nur bei mir oder auch bei anderen Benutzern so war?-- 16:38, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du bist auf jeden Fall der einzige Benutzer, bei dem es regelmäßig zu solchen seltsamen Änderungen kommt, und ich weiß von keinem anderen Benutzer, dass er den Editor benutzt. Versuch doch mal ein wenig so zu arbeiten, mal sehen, was passiert. Danke--Bravomike 17:54, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bilder MA/en Hi, zu Bildern aus der MA/en mal ein paar Infos (Benutzer:Bravomike hat da mal ne praktische Infoseite erstellt, ist also nicht von mir): -- 13:51, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :HenK hat auch gleich die Beschreibungen angelegt: hier und hier--Bravomike 14:56, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Infos. Das nächste Mal werde ich dann die Bildbeschreibungen selbst machen. -- :War mir auch schon bei den ganzen Dienstgradabzeichen aus der MA/en aufgefallen, aber da hatte ich sie selbst angelegt.--Bravomike 18:26, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo noch mal. Danke, dass Du hier versucht hast, die Bildbeschreibung anzulegen. Allerdings sind mir drei Dinge aufgefallen: #Das Wichtigste daran ist die Quelle! Die bitte immer angeben! #Als Lizenz für Screencaps bitte benutzen! #Als Kategorie nur eine der Bilderkategorien (die beginnen alle mit „Bild“). :Danke dafür!--Bravomike 09:56, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Das nächste mal werde ich darauf achten.-- 10:14, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Du musst die jeweilige Kategorie für die Episode oder den Film nicht manuell eintragen. Die Quellenvorlage macht das automatisch. Du '''musst aber' eben immer die jeweilige Quelle mit der entsprechenden Vorlage ( , , , , , , , ) angeben!--Bravomike 17:25, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Shelby (Commander) Hallo, Shelby wird zum Commander befördert, siehe dazu die Diskussion unter Diskussion:Shelby (Commander)#Rang. Ich habe Deine Verschiebung deswegen wieder rückgängig gemacht.--Bravomike 10:12, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :In Ordnung-- 11:56, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re:Rangabzeichen Ich weiß die Gallerie sah schrecklich und ungeordnet aus, ein bisschen Ordnung muss ja sein und ich mag es nicht wenn die Optik nicht stimmt. --Klossi 19:35, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek) Hi, ich denke da du sie vorgeschlagen hast, hast du den Vorzug sie einzurichten. Die Abstimmungszeit is rum. -- 11:48, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar. Hab ich gesehen. :) -- 12:26, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bilder (MA/en) --Bravomike 06:53, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Uniform Mußte leider die letzten Tage arbeiten und hatte keine Zeit für den Artikel aber morgen mach ich den Artikel weiter. --Klossi 20:12, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Uniform Ian Adnrew Troi Hallo, ich habe Deine Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht und leider erst danach Deine Begründung gesehen, die Du auf Klossis Diskussion gegeben hast. Das war vermutlich ein wenig schnell und nicht sehr überlegt, sorry. Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass wenn man ein extra Bild der ganzen Uniform hat auch dieses verwendet werden sollte. Das war ja von Anfang an der Sinn des Bildes. Wenn seine Quali schlecht ist müsste man überlegen, wo man einen Ersatz in besserer Quali herbekommt.--Bravomike 11:14, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Außerdem war mir bei dem Bild wichtig die Komplette Uniform zu sehen und hab auch lang nach dem Bild gesucht. Und du siehst auf dem Bild die Unterschiede zur Uniform aus den 2340er wie zb da ist noch der Gürtel dran und das würde man bei dem Portrai nicht sehen. --Klossi 15:05, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Dennis McCarthy Erneut muss ich vielmals um Verzeihung bitten. Das ist mir immer ganz besonders unangenehm, wenn ich anderen so in die Arbeit pfusche, aber ich hab das Hinweisschild schlicht übersehen. Wenn ich sehe, dass Quellen falsch angegeben werden bzw Episoden unsauber verlinkt werden, dann gibt's bei mir immer wie so eine Art Kurzschluss und ich muss das sofort beheben ;) Sorry, dass ich Deine Arbeit unterbrochen habe.--Bravomike 12:08, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Artikel Hallo, bitte füge bei neuen Artikeln wie Soundtrack immer gleich die wichtigen Infos wie Kategorie und Realworld and. Danke--Tobi72 22:00, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Julian Bashir Ich denke mal du meinst die änderung bei Julian Bashir, sieh mal ich hab den Abschnitt den du geänderst hast bereits unter alternative Zeitlinie gesetzt da muss man noch nicht die Vorlage rein, das währe ja doppelt gemoppelt. Außerdem wo es diese Vorlage noch nicht gab, wurden alternative Zeitlininen ja noch kursiv geschhrieben, das hab ich ja auch nicht getan, da ja die Überschrift sagt, dass es sich um alternative Leben in alternativen Zeitlininen handelt. --Klossi 15:39, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst halt beim Zurücksetzen keine Begründung geben und das kann manchmal schnell zu missverständnissen führen. --Klossi 17:05, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) 2010 2010 diese änderung war von dir, dachte das war damals ein anonymer User. --Klossi 18:06, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Achso ich dachte schon mir ist der Eintrag eben aufgefallen. --Klossi 18:14, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Tip! hi, ich finde gut das du dich um die Soundtracks kümmerst und wollte dir nur einen Tipp für recherche geben. bei musicbrainz.org findest du eine umfangreiche Metadatenbank. hier zb der caretaker soundtrack. alle daten aus musicbrainz stehen unter irgenteiner creative commons lizens, die glaube ich mit unserer lizens kompatibel. wir dürfen also kopieren.-- 15:46, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Shisma, ich freue mich darüber, dass du meine erstellten Artikel wirklich gut überarbeitest. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt mal wegen der Sidebar einigen. Ich finde, dass alle Soundtrack-Artikel einheitlich entweder eine wiki-sidebar oder eine normale sidebar haben sollten. Also ich fände es mit einem größerem Cover in der wiki-sidebar schöner. Was sagst du dennn dazu?-- 15:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also, eigentlich benutzen wir die {| class="wiki-sidebar" nicht mehr, eben weil sie breiter ist als die normalen Thumbs.-- 16:31, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :na ja schade. Ich fand das große Cover so schön. Wenn wir wirklich die wiki-sidebar nicht benutzen können, dann wärs besser alle Soundtrack-Artikel mit normaler Sidebaar auszustatten.-- 16:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also, ich hab mal schnell die Vorlage:Soundtrack-Sidebar erstellt. so funktioniert der Aufruf bisher: wenn dir noch was einfällt was da unbedingt rein sollte, kannst du bescheit sagen-- 17:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin auf jeden Fall mit der Soundtrack-Sidebar einverstanden. Vielen Dank dafür. Dan würde ich sagen, versehen wir jetzt jeden OST Artikel (zumindest da, wo ein cover ist) mit der Soundtrack Sidebar.-- 18:52, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wenn dir die bilder in der Sidebar zu klein sind, kannst du sie übrigens in Spezial:Einstellungen (unter Bilder) auf 300px stellen. dann sind sie genau so wie bei der class="wiki-sidebar" ;)-- 19:19, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Album Artist hey, nur kurz. Normalerweise hat ein Album einen so genannten Album Artist. das ist ein Künstler unter dessen Namen ein bestimmtes Album veröffentlicht wurde. wenn ein Album von mehreren Künstlern produziert wurde, gehört es jedoch trotzdem einem Album Artist an. Wenn nicht dann schreibt einfach VA für Various Artists. wir könnten ja noch ein zweites Feld für weitere beteiligte Künstler einbauen-- 16:15, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Können wir machen.-- 17:31, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) falls es wirklich mehrere Künstler sein sollten, mach es einfach so wie in Star Trek: Sound Effects From the Original TV Soundtrack: | Album-Künstler=Jack Finlay Douglas Grindstaff Joseph Sorokin verlinkt wird automatisch-- 18:09, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :OK. Werde ich in Zukunft machen.-- 18:10, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Begriffsklärung - Wildman Habe nun die Seite Wildman erstellt. Danke für die Anleitung, Soundtrek, habe wieder etwas Neues gelernt. --William.Riker 12:36, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo! Ich habe gerade die Weiterleitung Sovereign Klasse gelöscht und wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du ggf. den Link auf deiner Seite entsprechend anpasst. Wollte ja nicht auf deiner Seite rumpfuschen ;-) -- 20:43, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Personensidebar Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du eine Personensidebar aus dem Artikel Penk entfernt hast. Vielleicht interessierst du dich ja auch für die Diskussion zum Thema, die leider immer wieder ins Stocken gerät: Diskussion. --Pflaume 14:00, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re:Eine kleine Frage Wurde das begründet? Denn ehrlich gesagt finde ich es so optisch ansprechender und ich wüsste auch nichts, was per se gegen eine leere Spalte sprechen würde (wobei ich mich gerne eines Besseren belehren lasse). Wir sollten uns da auf eine einheitliche Darstellungsweise dieser Bilder festlegen und nicht aufgrund einer ungeraden Anzahl von Bildern diese in eine Reihe einquetschen - das mag bei 7 Bildern gerade noch aussehen, aber bei 9? Denn wir haben jetzt bei TNG, VOY, DS9 und TAS "große" Bilder, bei TOS und ENT "kleine". Ich wäre da für maximal 5 Bilder in einer Reihe. --Pflaume 09:04, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Bitte Hallo Soundtrek! Erstmal auch dir ein großes Lob für deine super Arbeit hier und dafür, dass du ein fürchterlich vernachlässigtes Thema zum Leben erweckt hast! Ich würde aber gerne doch noch eine kleine Bitte äußern: könntest du vllt für die neuen Artikel nachsehen, ob du einen Interwiki-Link in die MA/en setzen könntest? Wir haben nämlich trotz großer Mühe immernoch tausende Seiten ohne IWL und kaum Überblick. Und da gehen dann neue Artikel leider gleich mit unter. Wir haben zwar Spezialseite, Bot und eine genauere Liste, es wäre schade, wenn ich deine neuen Artikel irgendwann da einreihen müsste. Es ist manchmal auch nicht einfach, die passende Seite zu finden – ist ja auch nur eine kleine Bitte, also lass auch du dich davon nicht zu sehr von deinen eigentlichen Aktivitäten abhalten ;-) -- 22:38, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Habe deinen Austausch des Beverly Picard-Bildes bemerkt und wollte dich bitten in Zukunft bei Portrait-Bildern bitte unbedingt das 3:4-Format einzuhalten, soweit dies möglich ist. Als ich das Bild damals ausgewählt habe (Erstellung eines eigenen Screencaps - kann mitunter auch sehr zeitaufwendig sein - Zuschnitt ins 3:4-Format) ging es mir vor allem darum, ein möglichst gutes Bild ihres Gesichtes zu bekommen. Aber na gut, anscheinend magst du's freundlicher ;) Aber wie gesagt: bitte demnächst solche Bilder im 3:4-Format zurechtschneiden (möglichst mit eigenem Screenshot) --Pflaume 19:34, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Gibson Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, habs geändert. Und noch ein kleiner Tip: am besten immer gleich auf der Seite Memory Alpha:Liste der Wortklärungsseiten eintragen, das sichert die Übersicht. Hat Bravomike immer so gemacht, ich denke weil es übersichtlicher ist als die Kat. Habs schonmal gemacht. Gruß -- 23:59, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC)